A Never Ending Memory
by ClawedWriter
Summary: This is the first thing I have written. I'm not quite sure about it. This is a story about The after math of events that took place in Advent Children.
1. Chapter 1

As the young boy wondered the streets he kept hearing a voice. It kept saying the same thing I shall not remain a memory. The boy walked, walked, and walked. He had no reason to walk or to stop so he continued. It was blistering cold, and the wind was blowing but still over all of this the voice continued to grow louder and louder. "I shall not remain a memory" the voice was getting more and more maniacal and synical with ever repetition of the sentence. The boy wandered aimlessly shivering madly, he saw a large building ahead of him. It was in shambles. As he neared the beginning of it he saw a large sign. The letters were worn, but he could just barely what they read. SHINRA HQ. At this he heard a laugh so evil it would of scared the devil him self. He turned and in the center of ruined building stood a silhouette of a man. He was tall, with long hair. In his left hand the man held a long sword. The boy stared at the man, and the man stared back. As a flash of lighting struck in the blink of an eye the man was at the boy. He lifted him up by is collar, and the boy saw his eyes, the eyes of pure hatred of everyone and everything. At this the dream was over.

Cloud bolted up. Sweat dripping from his face. "Why am I having these dreams" he asked himself. He had finished his enemy Sephiroth several months before. "Am I afraid that he was not lying?"

"I do not know, Cloud, but there is no use in worrying your self to death about it" whispered a familiar voice in his ear. He jumped and looked around it was his childhood friend Tifa. She was one of the few people Cloud trusted with his life. She had saved his more times then he could remember.

"How did you get in here? Wait... that's right you live here... Woah I'm out of it. Sorry Tifa did I wake you?" he stood up and walked to the window and looked out. He really was not looking for anything particular he was just trying to get away from the ensuing conversation about his dream. He knew the lecture he was about to receive he had received so many times before. "Cloud, Sephiroth is dead you killed him he cant come back, blah blah blah" he said in his head chuckling. He could not deny that he had feelings for Tifa and if he somewhat enjoyed hearing her voice even though it was always negative about him. He looked at as 'her' thing for him cause no one else had the guts to yell at him for something as simple as having a dream about someone that has caused his life to be a complete hell. Just as Cloud predicted Tifa's lecture started.

"Cloud, why do you have to worry about him? You killed him remember? He cant come back!" Tifa was starting to get emotional this time because she could tell that Cloud was thinking about something else. "CLOUD!?! Hello? You there?" she jokingly said. Cloud remained as a rock staring at the window, now with a much more intense look. She could tell something was wrong. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Cloud what is wrong?" she worriedly said.

Cloud remained ever still not averting his gave from what he saw out the window. It horrified him. Outside he saw, the sword from his dreams and the same one Sephiroth used the Masamune. He remembered from his days in Shinra's army, no one but Sephiroth was ever able to master the masamune. "Tifa" cloud whispered, "Look down there". Tifa kinda laughed at the Idea but still she lent her to a position where she could see out side and gasped.

"That, that is, his sword isn't it? How did it get here? Who... Could know... " she spat out. The rest of her thought was interrupted.

The glass of the back door had been broken and stranger was limping in the house. Cloud grabbed his Buster sword from beneath the bed. "Tifa stay here! I'm gonna do deal with this." He crept to the door and opened it slowly.

"Cloud!!! No let me go with you!" It was too late Cloud was already half way down the hall near the stairs. "Stupid Cloud " she pouted "should of let me go with him, I wonder if he forgets that I was there the first time we fought Sephiroth... How could he? Why wouldn't he let me go with him? What if it was him! I do not know if he could fight him again." She ran over to the dresser to get out her gloves, but then a blast of bullets broke the silence and Cloud yelled.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa Gasped then quietly whimpered "No... Cloud not you..." She silently lowered her self onto Cloud's bed . She could feel her self start to cry. It was no well kept secret of her love for Cloud. She knew ever one of their old traveling companions had known. Yet not positive if Cloud knew how she felt for him. Now she never would never know. She now raised from the bed with a fury of a thousand fists, ready to avenge her fallen love. She silently slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Checked carefully around the corner to the kitchen. She saw nothing. No Cloud, no bullet holes, and most of all no intruder. "What the hell went on here?!" Then she heard a groan form outside. "Cloud?!?!" hopefully asked.

"Yeah, and me too" Yelled a familiar voice. "Come on out here Tifa its fine" yelled the voice again. At this Tifa full out sprinted out of the kitchen and into the back yard to see, Cloud, and Vincent standing. Cloud had been shot in his arm and the blood was running down his arm. The sight of this made Tifa gasp.

"What happened?" she startlingly asked. Vincent looked at Cloud then looked down at the ground.

"I umm... kinda, maybe, accidentally shot Cloud" He stammered out. Cloud started chuckling as he tried to spit it out cause he thought the whole incident was rather funny, yet it was also rather disturbing. He just stood their having it all running through his brain.

"Oh my god" he thought to himself, "He wasn't lying, he said he wouldn't stay a mere memory and he wasn't lying. What am I gonna do? I know I can take him again, with Tifa and so many innocent people near by what will happen to them if I fight..." He poked his head around the kitchen corner and saw a Tall figure with distinctly long platinum hair. Cloud thought to himself "Its now or never, what's the worse that could happen?" but just thinking those words made him think of everything that could happen. After a brief moment of thought he decided to charge. He darted from the behind the corner and with one fell swoop cut the figure in two. There was something different though, the figure came back together. Again and again Cloud cut the figure, but every time it came back together. Wheezing and gasping for breathe he bent over and said softly "Who are you what do you want?"

The figure finally made a noise it said "Cloud, I told you I shall never remain a memory" and as the last word was uttered the figure went into a maniacal laugh.

Cloud softly again said "No, not possible! Its not I killed you! You died!" Cloud then continued with his series of slashes, yet again they all yielded the same result. The figure now for the second time mad a noise. Cloud noticed someone outside the window though. He could not tell who or what it was but right now everything was a threat.

The figure said in the same maniacal voice as before said "Cloud, I told you I shall never remain a memory" and yet again he went into his laugh. This time his laugh was interrupted by bullets. The bullets disrupted the figure but, it still stood coming back together. The bullets passed right thought the figure and straight into Cloud's arms. And Cloud let out a ghastly scream that would of woken the dead.

The Thing from out side said" Cloud!!! Are you ok? I'm sorry. I should of guessed it was a hologram... Someone placed this and that sword outback to show you something Cloud. Come out side with me I need to show you something. The figured gestured for Cloud to come out side.

"Who the HELL are you?! Why do you think I would come out to you when I don't even know you and most of all YOU SHOT ME YOU SUN OF A BITCH! Flicking off the person outside.

"Woah Cloud... Its been what a few months since the last time we saw each other and you don't remember me? I'm insulted. The figure chuckled. "Its me Vincent, yeah sorry about shooting you, but yeah I thought you needed some help. Now get you blonde ass out and look at the sword. Cloud got up and stared at Vincent.

"OH MY GOD!!! Vincent you son of a gun what's happening?" he asked.

"Cloud let me spell this out for you. G-E-T-Y-O-U-R-A-S-S-O-U-T-H-E-R-E." he yelled at Cloud. Cloud holding his shoulder got up and started walking towards the door. He stumbled, the pain was just a little to much for him at the moment he had become some what weak since the last time he was actually fighting. "Cloud are you going to be ok? I didn't hit anything vital did I?" he wondered as he saw the weakened Cloud have trouble getting to the door.

"Yeah just a bit woozy, but Ill be fine." he whispered as he walked towards the door. "Ok what did you need me too see?" he said as he finally got outside.

"The sword is not Sephiroth's look at it closely. Dose it not look the one that Kadaj used I mean its kinda hard to forget isn't it?" he said picking up the sword and tossing it to Cloud.

"Your right... It is your saying Kadaj did this? Hes dead couldn't be him... Another remnant? Who knows, but someone did it. We gotta figure out who.

"Cloud? Cloud? Hello you paying attention? Tifa asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Of course Tifa" smiling at her. "Vincent we'll talk more about this tomorrow stay here for the night we can use the company." he said while walking back into the house.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud bolted up breathing heavily "Again this one was different though... His voice was more malevolent and and was it laughing at some point?" he put his head in his hands racking his brain to try and remember every little detail of this latest dream. But as soon as he tried to recall anything it fluttered away. "Damn it all, the one time I want to remember I cant." looking over at the clock he whispered to himself "Already six thirty I might as well go start breakfast for Tifa and Vincent." I have to thank Tifa ASAP for the bandage job". He said as he walked down stairs and rubbing his shoulder. As he entered the kitchen he spyed the sword that was lying on the ground outside the house earlier that night. "Why is this happening again? This should of ended with Kadaj and his gang." He walked towards the sword. " Why this sword again... I wonder..." He reached out to grab the sword as his hand griped around the hilt of the sword an image flashed in his mind. It was a face, a face he knew all to well. It was the person who haunted his dreams. It was Sephiroth. He let the sword go to his surprise the image of Sephiroth did not make him afraid or jumpy or anything in a weird way it comforted him."Why dose this not frighten me" as he picked up the sword one more time. Again the image of Sephiroth came into his mind. "I don't know why, but I'm keeping it." He picked the swords sheath up from the table; sheathed the sword and pit it along his side. "Now to get something for Vincent and Tifa." He went about fixing eggs and toast and other assorted breakfast items.

"Wow, Cloud you going all house wife on me? " said the stunned voice of Tifa as she entered the kitchen. She looked around she saw bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, fresh squeezed orange juice, and to top that all off muffins.

"Like it?" Cloud asked " Kinda my way of thanking you and Vincent for everything last night."

"I can understand Tifa, but I just shot you." Vincent said coming from the dark corner of the living room. "Whoa! I heard Tifa's comment, but I never expected something like this. Really muffins? That is just a little over the top." He started to laugh and on that note he got dirty looks from both Tifa and Cloud. "Hey, Cloud is that Kadaj's sword?" looking at the new sheath on Clouds side and glad he was able to change the subject. Cloud quickly turned to his side to hide the sword.

"Yeah, why? Is it a problem? he asked defensively. "Not like he needs it any more right?" Cloud grabbed his plate and a muffin and walked outside and sat on the porch steps.

"Tifa did I do something wrong? All I did was ask if it was Kadaj's sword..." He scratched his head with one of the most confused faces Tifa has ever seen. His confused looked worried her and made her chuckle.

Finishing up her chuckling she said " I'll talk to him Vincent, don't worry about it, oh by the way Vincent please close your mouth the look on your face is making me laugh." Vincent's face got red and he turned to his plate of food and away from Tifa to hide his embarrassment. She walked outside and sat next to Cloud.

"The stars look the same way they did that night so long ago... Tifa do you remember which night I'm talking about?"

"I'm not sure... I get reminded of two nights... The night you told me you wanted to join soldier and the night right before we went to fight Sephiroth... I miss that night. I miss being close to you."

"What do you mean Tifa? We are close every night."

"Maybe physically, but not the same way as we were back then... We weren't just close physically. I don't know if I can properly explain it. It was like you know we almost always thinking the same thing. Maybe because day in and day out we were counting on each other to keep each other alive so our minds were in sink too... Lately though I can feel you slowly but surely I can feel you slipping farther and farther away from me. Maybe its just me, but I don't think so... I know back then you would of never snapped at Vincent like you just did... Maybe you should say your sorry."

"Tifa... Tifa... I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe its nothing... Maybe its a lot... I

don't know yet. I think I might be losing my mind... But first thing is first I'm going to go say sorry to Vincent... Then I'm going to look for some answers for questions that I have been asking myself since that day. Sorry I might be gone awhile... I will come back please belive me...

As a tear rolled down her cheek she whispered " You better come back to me... I love you..." her words fell on deaths ears because Cloud was already on his way inside... And she sat there looking at those stars that reminded her of happy days and she cried.


End file.
